What if Katniss married Gale
by darlingcas
Summary: Everyone wonders, what would have happened of Katniss had married Gale? What would everyone's lives be like? You can find out by reading this fanfic :
1. everyday life

**I recently found that I had made a mistake and sometimes **

**Wrote Johanna instead of Annie. **

**I just wanted to let you know that I fixed it and I hope you enjoy the story :) **

I walked silently in the dark green woods hoping

That my prey- a wild dog wouldn't get away.

I walked a little closer and shot I hit my target

And instantly killed it .I trudged through the thick green underbrush towards the animal. I

Picked it up and put it in the rather large sack

That Gale had given me this morning .I lifted the heavy dog and placed it inside .Wild dog wasn't worth much any more but Gale and I still eat it.

I left the woods and started towards the Hob for trading .We would keep the dog but I would be trading some of the other things I had gotten while scavenging in the woods.

I was so glad that hunting and trading were made legal, I wasn't just glad for me but for all of the people that depend on it .I have been doing good with the money that I made from winning the hunger games but hunting is what makes life bearable.

I stop for a moment and breathe in the crisp autumn air I look up at the bright blue sky and watch the mocking jays fly by. I stand there for a few minutes just taking it all in and then continue on my way.

After trading is done I head home along the newly paved roads that I helped to pay for. President Whitney Abernathy wife of Haymitch Abernathy has been kind in what she has done for rebuilding district twelve ,it is actually looking very nice the new bakery ,the new and improved Hob , all the new houses ,and the new road .When I finally make it home I smell freshly baked bread and see all the lights in our home are on . Because both Gale and I don't ever use many lights and Gale doesn't know how to bake bread I know that he has invited Peeta, Annie and their youngest child Finnick over for dinner. When I reach the house I hear laughter and I peek through the window to watch them for a moment before they know I am there .Peeta and Annie sat on the couch together holding hands and Gale is seated on the floor next to young Finnick showing him how to use a toy bow and arrow and even though he is such a little child at the age of 13 months he picks up how to use the bow right away .Finnick shoots it at Gale's chest area and Gale laid on the hardwood floor pretending to be dead. I couldn't resist a smile and I thought to myself what a wonderful father Gale would be.

It was then that I decided to go and join in the fun and so I went inside.

When I got through the door Gale rushed towards me and almost knocked me over with his embrace .He held me close and I could smell that familiar woodsy scent that he has about him. I give Gale a kiss and then go to say hello to Peeta and Annie while Finnick explores our rather large home.

After everything that happened between me and Peeta, and what I did to him I wasn't sure if he would ever talk to me again.

It was a warm summer night and the moon was shining brightly. I had met Gale at our special spot in the woods and we headed to another city to be married .District 12 wouldn't marry us because they thought that Peeta and I had really been married while in the middle of the hunger games.

And I knew if anyone saw us in broad daylight the rumors would start flying. So we went to another district that just goes looking for "scandals" and came back the next day a married couple .It took me a few weeks to tell Peeta and a few weeks for him to start talking to me again .

But a few weeks after he was on speaking terms with me again, he brought Annie around.

I never would have thought of them as a couple especially after what had happened to Finnick but those two really are good together. Soon they were married and had a child named after not only Annie's first love, but after a noble man who saved my life.

Peeta and his family stayed for about an hour after dinner and than they went on their way .After they left Gale and I sat on the couch for a while

"I only have to work at the weapon shop for and hour tomorrow, do you want to do anything?" he asked with a smile.

I thought for a second and then replied "I was thinking maybe we could have a picnic in the woods, you know just relax and talk and eat."

"That sounds great." he said while he got up to put more wood in the wood stove.

I got up and went to the kitchen to pour us some tea. After we had hung out in the living room Gale went to his study to write down some new plants he had seen and I went off to bed "Tomorrow will be the perfect time to ask Gale about being a father."

I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. bad news

Chapter Two

"Gale are you ready?" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Almost I'll be right there, just hold on." he replied.

I picked up the picnic basket I had just finished packing and started to fold the green checkered table cloth we would be using as a blanket.

Gale came with something wrapped in cloth under his arm. "What's that?" I asked, curious because Gale never bothered to wrap anything up in his life except the most precious things." "You'll just have to wait and see." he said slyly

"Alright." I said wondering what in the world it was.

On our way to the spot in the woods we stopped at Peetas new bakery across from Gale's weaponry shop to get some desserts for our picnic. When we walked through the door the scent of freshly baked goods hit us and made my mouth water. Little Finnick was crawling around the store with a pink colored chocolate cake with Annie close behind him trying to grab a hold of the squirming bundle. At that same moment Peeta came out of the kitchen with a sample tray of fragrant Danishes. I take one and bite into its flaky crust and let the raspberry jam melt onto my tongue. It was a very dangerous thing to have me in a bakery, because I'm pretty lousy at baking myself so I tend to go a little stir crazy, especially because I never really had anything sweet to eat before the games and now that I have money I buy tons of it for me and for all the little children that happen to be looking in the bakery windows.

Before I order I take a look around at the hardwood flooring, the wide windows that let in lots of sunshine, the whole place feels cheery and happy, not at all like it was when Peeta's father ran the place. He was very poor so the floor was mainly dirt packed tightly down in the front of the bakery .All the wood that was scavenged he used in the kitchen so no dirt would get in the baked goods .The place always felt kind of tense and depressing because you could hear Peeta's mother shouting orders from the kitchen. And she didn't care if customers were there. I thought about theses things as I ordered and even after Gale and I were out the door. I'm glad that Peeta has a place where he can be his creative, kind self and not have anyone degrading him.

Later that day when Gale and I have finished our picnic and are laying on the blanket looking at the clouds Gale says "so are you ready to see what's in this package?"

I sit straight up "Yes, Yes YES!" I said.

Gale sat up and slowly unwrapped a small knife made of silver and gold swirled together and incrusted with precious jewels. I gasped "this is beautiful Gale." I whispered. "Flip It over." he said. I flipped it over and saw my name in graved beautifully on the back …Katniss."

I leaned over the picnic basket and reached to give gale a hug but at that moment Annie came tearing through the flower field and ran through a pond completely soaking her green dress.

"Gale …Katniss …" she panted

"President Whitney… has been …shot."

"No, No I groaned lowering my head into my hands. Gale helped me up and Annie, Gale and I all ran back to town and not even stopping at home to gather things Gale and I headed to the new capitol to go see Haymitch .Praying for him and Whitney the whole way.


	3. hospital visit

Chapter Three

While Gale and I were on the train on the way to the new capitol I didn't even bother to look out the windows at the beautiful scenery that we

were passing by. I couldn't stop thinking of Whitney.

Was she going to survive? I groaned and laid my heat on Gale's chest.

Finally Haymitch had found someone who he could let in .Someone he truly loved. Now she might be ripped away from him just like his family had been when he was a part of the Hunger Games. Haymitch doesn't deserve to lose her. I couldn't keep the worst of thought from running through my mind. What if she dies? All of Panem would lose someone who they deeply cared about; everyone loves Whitney because she is caring, smart, kind, sweet, and industrious.

She is also very beautiful on the inside and out.

She has medium length dark brown hair, beige skin and blue –green eyes, like the sea.

Panem would lose the best president that we ever had. She has worked so hard rebuilding what we lost when Snow was President.

Gale getting up and leaving pulls me out of my thoughts. I shot up off the bed and yelled "Where are you going?" He looked at me strangely and said "To the dining cart. I was getting kind of hungry."

"Oh." I said sheepishly "I guess I'm just kind of on edge over Whitney."

"I understand." he said as he walked back and started to rub my shoulders .I hadn't realized how tense I was until just then."Do you want to come with me and get some food? " He asked

"I'm not really hungry." I said "Okay well I'll be back in a few minutes." he said .After he left I got down under the blue and white striped silk bedspread and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up we were pulling into the capitols train station Gale and I grabbed the few things that we had with us ,got in a car and headed towards the hospital .When we got there a nurse in a gold and silver uniform was waiting outside the building .Gale went to talk to her about seeing Whitney .

"Sir, I can't let you go and see that patient, because I have no clue who you are and what your intentions are."

I then heard Gale reply in a frustrated tone "Go and tell the patients husband that Gale and Katniss Hawthorne are here."

Then nurse turned swiftly on her heel and stalked inside. Gale and I walked into the hospital and sat in the waiting room .After about twenty minutes a different nurse came and led us to Whitney's room. When we got inside the whole room was full of nurses and doctors that I could barely see that there really was a hospital bed with a patient in it .I stood up against the lemon yellow walls for about fifteen minutes staring at a painting of a dog with a blue and yellow ball in his mouth, waiting until finally all but two nurses left. After the room cleared I could see Whitney looking as if she was asleep lying peacefully in the hospital bed, new white bandages wrapped around her abdomen and her leg. Haymitch was sitting in a chair next to her bed. Gone was the boastful, brash, cocky Haymitch that I know .His usual smirk was wiped completely off his face.

He stood up and walked towards me .We stood staring at each other and then, out of know where I wrapped my arms around him and held him in a tight embrace .Even though sometimes I couldn't stand Haymitch he had been a fatherly figure to me and I really did care about him deeply .I let him go and he started to speak "The doctors say that she should recover but she was shot in her spine and may be paralyzed." I wasn't sure what to say. I was extremely glad she had a good chance of recovering but what if she was paralyzed for life? What can you tell a suffering person that will make them feel better?" I couldn't make my mouth say any words because my brain wouldn't think of any so I gave him another short hug and than walked by Whitney's bed. I stood there for a minute just looking at her. Gale, Haymitch and I just stood in silence for a while. Than Gale said "We'll be back tomorrow at around two and this time please tell the nurses we're coming." he said with a half smile

Than we left ,and headed to a hotel that gale had booked for us while we were on the train.


	4. I love you I know

Chapter Four

Later that night when Gale and I were getting ready for bed a message arrived from the hospital (courtesy of Haymitch,) That Whitney was awake and wanted to see us.

We hurriedly got dressed in the clothes that we had left on the ground and rushed to the hospital.

We walked into the room; it was dimly lit with the smell of cleanliness and rubbing alcohol prominent in the air.

Whitney was sitting up in her bed, looking weak but still, she was sitting when we thought she may never be able to walk again.

Haymitch was standing next to Whitney's bed holding her beautiful delicate hand in his large rough one, smiling from ear to ear.

You could see the happiness on his face.

He was overjoyed that the one he loved wouldn't be torn away from him, the one and only that could make him feel the way he does after so many years of pain and torment, would still be there to hold and comfort him and he would be there to hold and comfort her .

Gale walked to Whitney's bedside and was talking to her. She said something that made him laugh and I wonder how much pain I would be in if I ever lost Gale.

I chewed on my nail lost in thought.

I love Gale so much, if I ever lost him I would be thrown into the depths of despair.

In that moment I realize how strong Haymitch has been.

I probably would have shut everyone out; I sure wouldn't have accepted a hug from Haymitch like he accepted a hug from me.

I would throw things and blame everyone and I would blame myself.

For the first time ever I envy Haymitch.

I know. It's ridiculous.

I take a deep breath of the sanitary air and I walk over to Whitney.

"Hey Whit, how are you doing?"

I say with a smile on my face.

"I'm doing well," She replied.

"Yes I'd say I'm doing well and its all because of my big strong man being here for me the whole time, even when I wasn't awake."

She said smiling.

Haymitch blushed a deep red, like the color of old fashioned fire hydrants and replied.

"I'd say you were pretty strong yourself _President _Whitney."

Whitney smiled and closed her eyes.

"Katniss," she said.

"Yes," I replied pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"Since Gale is my vice president he is going to take my place for a while, but we both know that men don't know how to run the show …"

"WHAT?" Gale said with fake astonishment

"I'm only joking," Whitney said

"But really I want both of you to take care of things together while I'm getting better."

She said.

"We will."

Said Gale

"You can count on us."

I said sweeping the dark hair of her forehead like she is a small child.

She is so weak and helpless she is almost like a newborn and I know that it is killing her.

She has always been so self-reliant but she likes to make Haymitch feel needed.

Like now. "Haymitch, you know what I would like done .If Katniss and Gale need help and I'm unavailable you will help them."

Haymitch squeezed her hand and said

"You know I will sweetheart."

Gale and I left and when we were back in our hotel room I pulled him to me in an embrace I held him for a minute and than softly whispered "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied.

"Do you remember what you said to me the first time I told you I loved you?"

He said stroking my hair.

I smiled.

"I said, I know." I laughed

"Oh gosh that must have been the worst thing to say ever."

"I knew what you meant though," said Gale

"And what's that?" I asked

"You meant," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek

"That you loved me with all your heart that I am the most handsome man in the world and that you could never live without me."

"Well maybe I didn't mean that then, but I mean it now." I said running my hands through his dark hair.

We stood there holding each other for a while before I finally spoke.

"I love you so much Gale, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." I whispered

"I know."


	5. nightmares

I woke up in a cold sweat with tears streaming down my face.

I had a dream that Whitney had died and a new president had taken office and had continued the hunger games.

Gale and I had a child and it was picked in the reaping. Our child had been killed and Gale was publicly executed for causing an uprising afterwards.

I couldn't fall back asleep after that awful dream so I climbed out of the satin sheets, tiptoed to the living room type area and sat in a chair that was placed in the corner of the room.

I can't help but remember what gale had said that day in the woods about how if he lived anywhere but district twelve he would want kids.

Even though we live in district twelve still it's not the same as it was.

President Whitney has changed so much for the better that I wouldn't be afraid to have children now.

I never wanted kids because of the hunger games and other things that were wrong with Panem because of President Snow's choices, and because of my own experience with my mother, but now a maternal desire, of sorts has been awakened in my heart after marrying Gale.

I'm sure Gale would want children to but I am sort of afraid to ask.

Sometimes I wonder what life would be like with Peeta.

I have come to realize that when we were in the games together I felt close to him because he was all I had then.

We didn't have a choice .The constant prompting from Haymitch didn't help either.

I really do care for Peeta though and we have a very close bond considering what we endured during the hunger games.

We have a friendship; although it's been tested it will never be broken.

Both of us are so happy now I can't imagine life any different.

The feelings I had for Peeta were more nurturing and friend-ish, my feelings for Gale are love and devotion.

He has always been there for me ,the strength when I was weak , he was the one that saw me through it all ,even when I blamed him for my sisters death he never deserted me .

Gale moaned and started to stir. I tiptoe back and crawl into bed. Gale sits up and rubs his eyes like a small child.

"Hey catnip, what are you doing up."

"I couldn't sleep so I got up for a while, I had too many bad thoughts running through my head I guess and I had a bad dream. I'm ok now"

Gale pulled me close and gave me a kiss.  
>"It's ok catnip, go back to sleep I'm here."<br>He grasped my hand and I fell asleep feeling protected and safe with the one true love of my life.


	6. Effie's news

Today Gale and I had planned to make the trip back to district twelve ,

but Whitney is undergoing surgery on her back and Haymitch personally asked us if we would stay .  
>We are not allowed to go and visit her until tomorrow and the worry is making me sick .<br>The doctors explained to Haymitch and he explained to us that the drugs that they are giving to her

for the surgery are very strong and there is a small chance that she may not wake up from it .  
>As if this news wasn't enough there is still a chance that Whitney will be paralyzed .<br>Today I have a meeting with the governors of all the districts at the city court of the Capitol .

They are going to talk to me about any problems that they are having or their concerns about Whitney .

I'm pretty sure it is going to be three hours of answering a bunch of questions

that I don't have answers to and listening to people say all the things

that could possibly go wrong with Whitney's surgery .

In short it's going to be hours of pure torture .

I have two hours before I'm supposed to be there and I am still in my white silk pajamas laying in my bed .

Gale is out buying some groceries since we are going to be here for a while .

When he got back to the hotel he was surprised to see me still in my pajamas .

"Catnip ,why aren't you dressed ? "

"I don't wanna get dressed ." I whined .

Gale laughs "I'm sure you don't want to but you have to ."

"fiiine ,"I sighed "But not of my own free will ."

I get up and dressed and take a car to the city court .

I'm almost through the doors when I slam into someone .

"I'm sorry ," I say "Oh that's quite alright ." the women says in a silly Capitol accent .

She looks kind of familiar ,suddenly I realize who it is .

"Effie ?" I ask with a look of pure surprise on my face .

"Oh hello Katniss ,you look different than the last time I saw you ."

I look different ? Effie ,I never would have guessed it was you."

The woman standing in front of me was not the over excited ,bubbly ,frilly ,pink haired happy woman I know .  
>Her hair was a light blond color ,she was wearing no makeup and her face looked depressed and tired .<p>

Obviously something horrible had happened to her .

"What's going on Effie?" I asked worriedly .

She looked from side to side .

"I would tell you ," she said but don't you need to be getting inside ?

"That can wait , "I said "and how did you know about that ?"

Effie laughed softly "Everyone in there is talking about

Vice President Katniss Hawthorne coming to call,you really should be getting in there ."

"But Effie , I really want to talk to you ... Why don't you come over to

the hotel I'm staying at and we can talk ."  
>"Oh alright ,"Effie said "that sounds good ."<p>

We settled on seven thirty being a good time for her to come and see me .

Then I gave her directions to the hotel and told her to say gale's full name

into the voice activated elevator and it would bring her to our room .

That night after the meeting I was tired from answering questions so I took a long hot shower .

I was washing the city grime out of my hair when Gale knocked on the door .

"Katniss , Effie is here to see you ." I turned off the shower and hurriedly dressed in my pajamas .

I opened the door ."She looks so different ." Gale whispered as I walked into the living room area to meet Effie .

" I need some time alone with her ." I whispered back. He gave me the thumbs up sign

and went to read the magazines that came with the room .

I sat in a leather chair across from the one Effie was sitting in .

"So Effie , how've you been ? " I asked nonchalantly.

Effie sighed "Well I guess The odds haven't been in my favor ."

"Why not ?" I asked . Effie has everything ,why could she be so depressed ?

"Well Katniss I view you as the closest of friends so I am going to tell you in a confidence,

but it mustn't leave this room ,promise me ." she said looking sad and lost .

"I promise ." I replied Effie sighed and it was a few minutes before she started to speak .

" I fell in love ," she began "for the first time, I'm head over heels but he never gave me a second look .

I thought maybe it was because I was so colorful .

I tried to change but to no avail,last year he was married to another woman, my heart is broken Katniss ."

she paused "And right now it feels as if it will never heal ." she said with a sob . "I'm so sorry Effie ."

I said as I reached over and grasped her hand in mine .

" You are beautiful Effie , and any man that wouldn't see that isn't the right man for you . "

I said , furious at this man who made Effie feel as if she needed to change .

I paused for a second "Would you mind telling me who this guy is ?"

I asked. raising my eyebrows slightly .

She sniffled and than said "you are going to laugh ..."

"No I won't ." I replied "That's silly ."

"Okay ...," she said blushing "

"Well it's ...Haymitch ." 


	7. Katniss' plan

I almost puked in my mouth.

Haymitch?

Seriously _Haymitch _ofall people.

I wanted to cry and then laugh but I held it in.

I gaze in Effie's eyes (which are a deep shade of violet today.)

"You like Haymitch; I thought you couldn't stand him?" I managed to cough.

"Yes well ..." she paused and started to chew on her neon green nail.

She looked up after a moment and said "Well I guess something happened, he never paid me any attention so I guess that I wanted him to pay attention to me and I ended up falling for him.

I grasp her manicured hand in mine and look into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Effie," I whispered "but just know I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to."

I waited a minute and then "Would you mind if I talked to Gale about it?" I asked quietly.

She didn't answer at first but then she replied

"Yes I believe you can tell Gale." She said

Then she stood up and we said our goodbyes.

After she left I went into my bedroom and plopped down on the bed next to Gale.

"You are not gonna believe this." I said.

"Effie thinks she likes Haymitch, and since he is married that is obviously not going to work."

Apparently I got Gale's attention because he puts down the hot gossip magazine he was reading and stares at me.

"You're joking me right," he says in bewilderment.

"Effie likes Haymitch?"

I laugh; "yeah that's what I said too."

I wait a minute before I speak, not sure if I should say this or not.

I decide to go ahead and say it.

"Gale we need to find Effie someone else to fall in love with."

"You don't need to be playing matchmaker Mrs. Hawthorne."

He says rolling over to give me a kiss.

I gently push him back and say.

"But, I already know the perfect person." I say disappointed.

"Well, who is it? I'm all ears." he said running his hand through his dark chocolate colored hair.

"Well," I started "Cinna has an older brother."

Gale looked at me and laughed, but when he saw the hurt on my face he back tracked. "Well if you think it will work you should give it a shot."

He smiled and inched his face towards mine.

"Now how about we stop thinking and you just relax and give your husband a kiss?" he asked

I hopped up off the bed.

"Oh no," I said "You don't get to laugh at my ideas and then get rewarded with a kiss."

"I am going to find Cinna's brother." I said

"What…." Gale pouted.

"Nope," I said.

"I am not caving."

"Please?" he said making the cutest saddest face EVER.

I look away and say "No way." and flounced out the door.

I can hear him pouting when I leave the room.

I smile to myself all the way to the phone.


	8. This was not the plan

I dialed the number that Cinna had given me.

It rang three times and then a man with a voice as smooth as silk answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Landon?" I asked nervously.

"Yes it is."

I cleared my throat and began.

" I'm Katniss Hawthorne, formerly Katniss Everdeen and I, was really close friends with Cinna,"

"Oh hey, Cinna told me all about you Katniss."He said.

I wasn't sure how to continue.

This whole situation was terribly awkward.

"Well I'm in the Capitol and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with me and my husband and a friend and maybe have dinner and hang out for a few days?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, oh yeah sure that sounds great, how about Wednesday?"

I swallowed then said  
>"That sounds great; I can't wait to meet you!"<p>

I hung up extremely nervous.

Wednesday is the day after tomorrow.

I don't even know how I am going to pull off this Effie and Landon meeting but I know that they will be a good match to each other just from the things that Cinna told me about his brother.

I walk back into the bedroom and snuggle up to Gale.

"I did it." I said

"You called Cinna's brother?

He said raising his eyebrows.

"I told you I would and I did, what did you think I was gonna chicken out?"  
>I asked playfully.<p>

"Yeah I kind of did think you were gonna chicken out." he smiled.

I paused, and then said "He is going to be here the day after tomorrow."

"Wow." Gale replied

Wednesday came all too soon .

After visiting Whitney in the hospital and finding that she was doing really well I went to the hotel to get ready for dinner.

I made sure that Effie was looking gorgeous in red dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of yellow peep toes heels.

She insisted on wearing white powder and ultra red lipstick.

I objected but she still insisted so I just let it slide.

When we were all at the restaurant gale and I introduced ourselves to Landon and then He introduced himself to Effie.

"I'm Landon, and who may I ask are you are you?" he asked planting a kiss on her hand.

A scarlet blush crept through her powder as she replied ,

"I'm Effie ,it is so very nice to meet you ."

I couldn't help but notice how different Landon was from Cinna.

Cinna wasn't a flashy dresser, and Landon was.

Cinna wasn't much for wearing a lot of color and Landon was dressed in a maroon suit (which complimented his beautiful coffee colored skin .) with a cream colored shirt and a brown tie

He was wearing foundation on his face you could tell ,and he had a flower in his shirt pocket .

Effie adores flowers.

I knew by his sense of fashion and flowers that he and Effie would make a great pair.

The dinner went wonderful, Effie and Landon basically ignored me and Gale (politely, of course) but I was glad because that was the whole reason that I had set this thing up.

After the dinner (and after Effie and Landon made plans to see each other tomorrow.) Gale, Effie and I headed back to the hotel.

Effie went straight to her room with a dreamy look on her face, apparently forgetting all about Haymitch.

And Gale and I went to our room and went straight to bed after changing into pajamas.

When I went to brush my teeth Gale caught me and wrapped me up in his strong arms, trapping me in his embrace.

I squirmed.

"Gale, what are you doing?"

"Well, you have been giving all your attention to matchmaking, so I have to forcibly take the attention you owe to me." he said.

I giggled "You don't have to take it," I said wriggly out of his strong arms and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you all my attention for the past two days." I said looking into his grey eyes.

"Well, I forgive you," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Gale and I'm so lucky to have you ,I've been thinking about Haymitch and Whitney's situation and I would be so confused and ..." I trailed off .

He gave me an understanding look and I decided just to be quiet, knowing that he understood.

I didn't see Effie until five days later when she came to visit me.

She was dressed beautifully (but a little over the top ) in lime minidress with a hot pink jacket and a curly white wig with pink glitter sprinkled in it and a hat that looked like a bedazzled alien ship sitting on the top .

I was dressed in jeans and a forest green hunting jacked with my hair in messy curls down my back.

I felt much underdressed next to her to say the least.

I didn't have too mug time to sit and ponder my choice of clothing because Effie ran up to me and flashed her left hand in front of my face .

On it was a huge jewel and when you moved it in the sunlight it sparkled and turned from purple to yellow to green

"WE'RE MARRIED!" she squealed

"Who's married?" I asked.

I know it was a dumb question, but she hasn't known anyone long enough to be married.

"Landon and I of course." she replied coolly

"Effie you've known him for five days!" I exclaimed.

"Well in that time period we fell in love and we wanted to be married right away."

I guess I couldn't really argue, love is love.

But five days is a very short time period.

"Well I'm happy for you both." I replied

"Well I've got to go, Landon and I bought a house in the Capitol and I need to finish getting all moved in. But it was nice to see you Katniss."

She left and I stood glued to my spot for ten minutes.

I didn't mean for this to happen.

She was only supposed to like him and get her mind off of Haymitch, and now she's _married?_

How am I supposed to tell Gale about this?

He is not going to be happy at where my meddling has gotten Effie and Landon.

But at least Effie got a happy ending ...right?


	9. The end

**A/N SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't read catching fire and Mockingjay don't read.**

**If you have then please read, review and ENJOY! **

Things were finally getting better.

Gale and I were back home at district twelve , Whitney and Haymitch were back in one of their many homes in the capitol and Effie and Landon were going to fashion shows across all of Panem.  
>I even have received letters from both Effie, and Haymitch.<p>

Effie's letter

Dear Katniss, today we are in district 11 for a fashion show honoring your friend and my late brother-in-law, Cinna.  
>I can tell that Landon misses him so much ,just the pain the registers on his face when he recognizes a piece that he witnessed his brother making ,proves to me how close they really were .Anyway ,how are you Katniss ? I'm planning to visit district twelve in about 3 months time.<p>

Hope to see you soon.

Love always, Effie Trinket

Haymitch's letter:

Hey kid, how's it going?  
>My wife's doing great and I'm doing pretty well myself.<br>How are you and your "cousin" doing? I think you guys are a tad bit to "huggy and kissy" for cousins .HAHA.

Anyway gotta go, wifey needs me.

See ya soon sweetheart.

-Haymitch.

I almost laugh out loud reading Haymitch's letter.

I can almost hear the sarcastic tone in his voice…I miss him so much.

And Effie is as peppy and chipper in her letters as she is in real life.

I was so happy that I had some down time with Gale .

No worrying about Whitney, Haymitch, or Effie, just me and Gale.

On out first night back at home I was washing the dinner dishes and Gale was sitting in his favorite red comfy chair.

I snuck up behind him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hey honey," I say.

He stands up and walks towards me.

I hug him tightly in my arms and kiss his handsome face.

"I have something to tell you ..." I whispered secretively.

He laughs causing all his features to become luminous.

"What is it?"

I step back from him and rub my hand on my stomach.

"I'm pregnant." I say, and I can feel the wide smile spreading across my lips.

"You're pregnant?" Gale asks.

"No I was messing with you." I joked.

I then became serious and said "Gale, you're going to be a father."

"I'm going to be a father ..." he said quietly and then louder and more excitedly.

"I'm going to be a father! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

He picked me up and twirled me around.

When he set me on the ground he peppered my face with a thousand kisses.

"You're the mother of my child." he said softly placing his hand on my abdomen.

"Mmmm." I reply.

And in that moment I feel what must be the happiest moment in my life besides the day when we were married.

()  
>The next day we go into town to tell Peeta .<br>I walk into his bakery and then realize its still half an hour before its his break time.

So Gale and I ordered donuts and coffee and sat there talking about the future.

Gale leaned towards me and I could smell the peppermint creamer on his breath when he whispered "I can't believe I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"Gale, Shhhhh." I said. But I laughed as I said it.

It was so extremely adorable how excited he was about the prospect of being a father.

I brought my hand to his face and caressed his cheek.

Finally the time came for Peeta's break.

Gale and I held hands and led Peeta out to the back of the bakery so we could talk in private.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Peeta says smiling and wiping his flour covered hands on his apron.

"It's good to see you again."

After spending a few minutes talking about Whitney and her health I cut to the chase.

"Peeta," I began, "I have something to tell you ."

I glance and Gale and then say

"I'm pregnant."

A look of extreme pain flickers across his face and I know that memories of when we were in the hunger games the second time and I was supposedly pregnant with Peeta's child, are haunting his thoughts.

But as soon as the look appeared it faded away and turned into a smile.

"I'm so happy for you guys,"

He shakes Gales hand "Congratulations man." He says and then talks about how he should be getting back to work.

On the way back home Gale turns to me." " think he was a little upset ."

"Yeah, me too." I sighed.

I'm so confused.

Peeta is married, I'm married.

Does he still have feelings for me?

I push that thought away and go to bed with Gale.

()

In nine months time I give birth to a beautiful little girl.

She looks just like Gale, stormy blue eyes, black hair and dark skin.

Gale and I spent time pondering what to name her and finally decided on her name.

We named her Ruenna Primrose Hawthorne.

She was named after people that I loved deeply that were ripped away from me.

I cried when Gale told me he liked the name.

What a wonderful way to honor Cinna, Rue and Prim.

I guess I really did have a happily ever after.

The end

**SO, what did you think? Pretty please Review and tell me how you liked the story and if you think I did a good job of naming Katniss' and Gale's child .**


End file.
